Every StarClan Cat Gets One Wish
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: Cinderpelt loves Firestar. Everyone knows that. But she's been dead for a while, and her heart has grown bitter. She'll do anything for his love. But with her wish, she spins herself and Firestar into an adventure no one could foresee.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is different to my usual fanfics, being canon.**

**It has spoilers for The Last Hope.**

3rd Person POV

After Firestar had greeted all his old friends in StarClan, Cinderpelt asked him if they could walk together, catch up on the many moons lost.

He readily agreed.

But, as soon as they had gone out of sight of the rest of StarClan, Cinderpelt turned around, her face oddly calm. "Did you know, Firestar, that I loved you from the moment I became your apprentice?"

Firestar shook his head, shocked. "No, I didn't."

"Do you know, all StarClan cats get a wish? Anything at all. Hollyleaf wished to be with Fallen Leaves forever. Redtail wished for Tigerstar's deed to be found."

Firestar nodded, taking it in. "And what are you going to wish?" He asked harshly, dreading the response.

"I, Cinderpelt, by the powers of StarClan, wish that Firestar and I should be reborn into our pasts, Firestar to Redtail and Brindleface,"

"No!" Firestar whispered. Born as a brother to Sandstorm?

"And I as I was before, to Whitestorm and Frostfur. I would still fall in love with my mentor, and my mentor would fall in love with me."

Firestar shook his head weakly at Cinderpelt, feeling his energy being sapped from him.

"Remember, Firestar, I'll be waiting to join you. I'll be here until my birth. Yours is now."

And with that, Firestar's eyes went blank and he collapsed, slowly fading from StarClan.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for the great response!**

**For the record, if this is wrong, you have no idea how complicated this is as I have not read Bluestar's Prophecy.**

**Here, I've made Greystripe the same age as Sandstorm, as he was the same age as Firestar.**

**Did you know: According to the Wiki, Robinwing mentored Tigerstar's mother, therefore, she should be older than Pinestar, and Tigerclaw was a senior warrior, so she was very, very old when she had Ravenpaw and Dustpelt.**

3rd Person POV

The scene in the nursery was tranquil, to say the least. It was very quiet.

Inside were three queens, all nursing kits. At a brown queen's ginger belly, a brown tabby kit and a black and white kit. Both were toms. Their names were Dustkit and Ravenkit.

At her daughter's mottled grey tabby belly, a light ginger she-kit and a fiery coloured tom lie. Their names were Sandkit and Firekit.

And the last queen, a slender, pale grey queen lay, with only one kit at her belly, a long furred grey tom. His name was Greykit.

All were asleep.

Dustkit, being the oldest kit by not very long at all, woke up first. He yawned widely, opening his amber eyes. He quickly sprang up, shaking a little moss off of his fur before bouncing on his favourite toy, his brother Ravenkit.

Said tom jumped up, and looked around fearfully with wide amber eyes much like his brother's.

"It's morning!" Dustkit mewed loudly, moving on to waking Greykit, then jumping on Sandkit and Firekit.

They were all up instantly, except Greykit, who moaned and rolled over. "Wake up, lazy bones!" Firekit mewed straight into his friend's ear.

He got up, grumbling.

The kits gathered in a small huddle, debating in what they thought were low voices about who was most likely to play with them that day.

"Not Mousepaw, she'll never play!" Greykit mewed

Firekit nodded "I don't fancy playing with Tigerclaw either. He scares me."

Ravenkit nodded eagerly.

"You're just like mice!" Dustkit jeered "_I _want to see if Redtail will play. He's so cool!"

"He'll play with me and Firekit." Sandkit boasted "We're his kits."

"Longpaw might play." Firekit added, but Dustkit shook his head.

"He's got dawn patrol, he won't be back for a while."

* * *

Cinderpelt smiled, watching the pool which had appeared where Firestar had disappeared. Everything was going perfectly. And Firekit still didn't like Tigerclaw, so he'd save the Clans no problem, like before.

"Cinderpelt," Bluestar mewed, "Do you know where Firestar is?"

Cinderpelt gulped. Oh no...


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you up to?" A mottled grey she-cat rose sleepily from her nest, looking adoringly at her kits.

"Nothing, Mama!" Firekit chirped.

She chuckled "Not yet, maybe. Come on, tell me what you're planning, or ShadowClan could get you!"

Ravenkit looked terrified "T-they won't really, right?" He mewed, his fear plain on his face. "We were only planning who we'd play with today, Brindleface, honestly!"

Brindleface smiled "Of course, Ravenkit. Why don't you play with me?" She crouched down low, pushing moss away from her paws.

"You'll be easy to defeat, RiverClan!" Dustkit cried "We'll defeat you with our superior numbers! ThunderClan, attack!"

"Who died and made you leader?" Sandkit mewed, but followed his call anyway, jumping on her mother with the rest of her denmates.

Brindleface's eyes widened in mock fear, and she gave into the kits, falling back onto where she had scraped some moss, coincidently her mother's nest.

The small brown she-cat jumped up in surprise, and fell back from the mini battle. "Stop!" she mewed loudly "Take this outside!"

The kits jumped off of the grey queen, groaning, and tumbled outside. The moment they had all exited the nursery, they piled on top of the queen once more, and her mottled grey fur disappeared under a fray of black, white, grey, brown, and various shades of ginger.

A black tom padded into the nursery just after the kits had left. He licked Robinwing's ear gently. "They're only just three moons, and already a handful." He mewed "Are you okay with them? We're getting old, after all."

Robinwing smiled, and you could clearly see the echo of her beauty on her face. "Dustkit is certainly difficult to manage, but Ravenkit is a delight to play with. He seems to realise how old I am, and a few times he's noticed when I'm hurting and went to get Spottedleaf."

"He certainly is a very gentle tom. I'm not too sure of his future as a warrior though." He mewed

"I know, Furzepelt." Robinwing mewed. "But I doubt Spottedleaf would take on an apprentice so early in her life. She's barely the only medicine cat, and she became a medicine cat apprentice at the start of her apprenticeship."

Furzepelt sighed. "It's how it is. I'll talk to Bluestar, see what she says."

* * *

Cinderpelt smiled. It looked like Ravenkit would take her own place.

She'd managed to shake off Bluestar by saying Firestar had gone to the Eternal Graves, which was several days journey from StarClan's border, which took a while to reach.

According to her, Firestar was going to see Spottedleaf's spirit grave. In reality, he was playing with his mother and denmates in ThunderClan camp.


End file.
